72nd Hunger Games: Flesh and Blood
by HungerGamesBaR
Summary: When Leonis is forced to enter the Hunger Games due to his violent crimes against the Peace Keepers, he knows he can win, until his prediction is shattered when is own flesh and blood is forced too, his sister. Contains descriptive gore,violecne and smut, not incest


The 72th Hunger game 

(A/N) This is an Alternate Universe Co-written by my partner Rory. But Leonis might appear in my continuation of the Hunger Games. Anyway this is rated M for descriptive Gore, but might throw in a lemon... so without further ado let the games begin:

Light burned my eyes, I cringed at its sight, I was being pulled up by forces only known the sleek metallic metal that resonated under my feet. I could feel the chill of the material seeping through the custom Games shoes, always thin and useless, as is a custom. I snapped out of the trance, only one thing was important now. That was to find her, the only one from my District, District 9, the only one that's shares the blood that is so rapidly pumping through my veins, does she feel it too? does she share my fear, my doubt, my anticipation? No, she had been trained, to kill to hunt, and so had I, for almost 16 years now our parents beat the instinct into us, now we can finally use them

The platform wasn't getting any faster, and I wandered off into my memories long before The Reaping. I wasn't mentally stable. They was classed me as insane. They called me things. They did things to me. And I couldn't stop them. It all began long before the horrors of the Reapings invaded my senses, when my family's farm suffered a famine so great, that starvation was staring in the distraught faces of all we held dear. My father, driven to madness by hunger broke into the food store in the depths of night. Little did my father know he was being watched, by the peacekeepers, they wanted to hurt him, hurt him bad. The second he clambered out of that broken window he was confronted by Peacekeepers, more than was needed for one lone, desperate man. This was of no concern to them, they saw my father, my one guide and protector in this world as a toy to be played and beat until they saw fit. My dad crawled out and looked at me, he tried in attempts to scream "run", but his throat was under the boot of a Peacekeeper, he could barely breath. The one on his throat craned his head to me, a smile racked his face, and i assume his eyes glimmered, he gave a final boot to my father showering blood over his uniform, then walked over to me, he didn't pace, he didn't stumble, he walked as if the atrocity to humanity he just committed had not occurred either way, he tortured him in-front of me, he made me watch as he cut into his arm, or when he electrocuted my mother... she didn't even do anything but the peacekeeper wanted to have an impact on me so i wouldn't try anything. But i did the opposite. Blinded by rage i palm heel struck him in the neck. As he doubled over I took his head and didn't hesitate to twist it as hard as possible to the left. When i remember this though. I can't quite visualize his face, only the contorted remains i left behind. After this, not much time passed before i was taken away to a containment centre. My cellmate, his names was Sam ,he was strong and stocky about 6ft 1, he kept bragging about all his poor, innocent victims that he killed. and how he shows no remorse. I couldn't contain my rage for long. A fire deep in me went ablaze, i lost all sense reason. One of my feet connected with his rib. He collapsed revealing a weak point, a main artery in the back of his leg. I found a piece of sharp glass nearby and plunged it through the artery. I was so messed up. As blood gushed out at alarming rate as the high pressure in the artery was released, blood began to shower me. All i can remember is laughing in hysterics. I couldn't stop laughing. After this i went to rehab for a couple of months, but everything i have associated with the rehabilitation centre is repressed. I will not delve into that. A man visited me one day, and i remember him very clearly. Grayish hair, he had a rose tucked into his shirt pocket, and he smelt of blood. I enjoy the scent of blood. He told me firmly and clearly " for the trouble i have caused, at next year's reaping, i must volunteer".

And that is how i am in this shithole, forced to kill for the amusement. Don't get me wrong i will gladly kill, i enjoy it ,the look of terror, but now my own flesh and blood is in the same arena and only one of us can return. I was forced back to reality as my platform clicked into place. Sixty seconds began to count down. The cornucopia in all its glory was lie in-front of me. Too my left the district 6 boy and too my right the district 11 girl. They were petrified at the thought of the bloodbath. I just took a deep breath and took the time to examine my surroundings. 40 seconds. We were on a flat peninsula at the top of a mountain. The surrounding area below us was populated by large trees with many branches, excellent for climbing, then in the distance was another mountain, not as high as this one but on the flat platform at the top of the mountain was what i can make out as a box. 30 seconds. One problem. I could not make out any signs of a lake or river. Well shit. We were all going to die of dehydration. 30,29,28,27,26,25. Come on Leonis get your head in the game. For your parents and grandparents. The Golden horn was about 10 strides away from all of us, and the opening was facing towards me, so i could analysis the items it contained. Mainly lots of back packs, but a shred of light reflected of my hope to survive. A grin began to form. There, lying in-between two bags was a sickle. YES. As long as my sister doesn't get a scythe before i can grab my sickle i'm good to go. 5,4,3.. I know exactly how to make a nice introduction. 2,1 BOOM The cannon roared.

As soon as i heard the firing of the canon my legs ran to a sprint, but not towards the cornucopia or off the edge of the mountain, but after two strides a made a massive leap and felt my hands connect with district 6 boy's head. SNAP, BOOM. One down. 22 to go. A few tributes spotted this and all spread off into different directions, grabbing a bag, or weapon and then sprinting off the mountain and rolling off down the sides. The district 1 boy,.., was running for MY sickle. I broke into a hurried sprint, but instead of going for the sickle i grabbed the district 3 girl and crushed her windpipe under my hand. Just for good measure, i gave a wide grin while cocking my head a little. Just putting on a little show for the careers. BOOM. The cannon fired again. Two dead., but i'm not satisfied. If i'm going to make an impact i need to kill a career.

11 of us had stayed on the peninsula, battling it out. 6 careers, me and 5 other tributes. The other five had made no impact and were scrabbling across the ground grabbing random items and then running. The careers were currently occupied with a district 12 girl with a knife trying to fend them off. Where was the sickle. It must of been kicked away when the district 1 boy pivoted to get away from my proximity. Just as i was about to give up i could hear footsteps pounding towards. With a quick spin i was looking in the eyes of the girl from district 6. Who was probably trying to avenge her fallen friend or boyfriend. Then the metal flashed in my eyes as the sickle was brought up to cut me open. The rage burning in her eyes. Reaction time was important here, i need to make a judgment, she's left handed and with her eyes is signaling a diagonal cut. As predicted the sickle curved down diagonally. But i wasn't there. I hopped backwards, then using my recoiling leg, sprung back with a full powered fist to the jaw. The sickle clattered to the ground. Spending many years growing up on a farm i could do millions of tricks with a sickle. As a ran to continue my attack my foot found the blade and flicked it up to my hands. With her letting of a quick scream i brought the blade onto her and the warm blood began to gush out as she collapsed forward. BOOM. Out of the six careers 5 began to back away as the boy from 4 stepped forward.

Self-obsessive ,vain and egotistical. These described the boy who told his allies to back down as he took a step closer to me. I guess about 8 meters was between us. The cornucopia to our left. A drop of the mountain to our right. Griffin Yule was his name. He was a couple inches taller than me and he had much larger muscles. But so did my cellmate, and he's in the morgue now. He was carrying a long sword, and had a knife in his pocket. I had a sickle. So he had much larger reach, but how skillful was he. He was upon me in seconds, the glint of the sword, raining down on me, but like lightning my sickle raised and the sound metal was abrupt and hurt the hairs in my ears. Again he struck, but from the left and as our weapons were entangled my foot cracked like a whip. and made perfect contact... with his balls. Immediately the tides of war were on my side, as he double over. He raised his sword arm to fend, but my hand connected with his wrist, and with a horrible crunching sound his bone was visible, without a x-ray machine. Griffin began to shout and scream, but his companions had got what they needed and ran. I couldn't help but notice the beautiful girl, Hadrian, from district one wink and blow a kiss at me. What a strange girl, but my attention as needed elsewhere as griffin began to crawl away from me. I pinned him down by his shoulder using my foot, and i lifted my sickle and swiped it from above my left shoulder, across his neck, and to my right shoulder. His blood began to geyser out. It was wonderful, now i know, the careers will dread me.

End of chapter 1. Yeah way to set teh scene. You might think this guy is an unstoppable baddass but he has his weakness. Which will become apparent soon.

Scavenging. As the sun began to set i had already, searched through most of the rucksacks lying around the entrance to the cornucopia. Currently i had found large amounts of food. Also lots of canteens to gather water, but the item i had found that interested me the most was a pair of glasses and a small micro-chip that fitted in with the glasses. If i was correct, these a night vision, and the chip should allow thermal vision. My suspicions were correct, and as i looked around from the summit, i could make out a few orange blobs. There was a group of 6, defiantly the career pact. Who was the sixth? They had apparently acquired a non-career. Also i could make out three blobs huddled around a blob that was red, must be a portable electric fire, as no smoke is being produced. Other people had gone too far away and the glasses could not pick them up. i sighed loudly to myself. The hovercraft arrived and took the six dead tributes away. Only six had died, but still the crowd would be in shock as one non-career had taken out a career and 2 other tributes in a matter of minutes. Scorpii, the boy from district 2 had killed 2 and the girl who winked at me had decapitated the girl from district 12. Darkness had began to arrive, but i was fine for food. I take the chip out of my glasses and put the chip into my pocket. The glasses now serve their primary function and show the arena as if it was day.

I walked off the peninsula slowly down the side with the least gradient, it would be the easiest way back up as well. When i reached the ground the anthem of Panem played, i always loathed that song. Soon after the faces of the boys from 4,6 and 11 appeared as well as the girls from 3,6 and 12. Crap. That means my sister is alive and has gone stealthy. When we were younger we used to play hide and seek. I would hide and not get caught for about 20 minutes but when she hid, i could never find her. One time i had to round up some friends for a search party as the game was going over four hours. She was incredibly nimble and quiet as a mouse on a rug. But those games were for fun, this is where her life depends on it, i will not find her, she will find me. No doubt about it.

So where in this god forsaken dump will i find water. Maybe there was a river, really out of sight. No they stopped doing that after tributes didn't make the second day because they couldn't find water. There must be one obvious source of water somewhere. Just as that thought popped into my head i heard a squelch. In surprise i had jumped a meter back and had drawn my sickle out, but the noise was from a leaf. I looked up, and noticed that the tree above me was not like all the other trees. This had no low branches, but up high was hundreds of bloated leaves. AHH. This is where the water is, in the leaves. How safe is it to drink though. I had found some indicator and some purifying liquid at the cornucopia and had decided to take it. So under the cover of the tree and night, i slouched against the tree as a tore open a leaf on the ground and placed a indicator crystal into the water storage in the leaf. Now to wait 10 minutes.

...

10 minutes later the crystal went blue, symbolizing this water source is clean. I wonder how many trib-BOOM. My thoughts were quickly cancelled as the cannon marked the death of another tribute, but who. At nighttime i can defiantly rule my sister out. Hopefully a career. Who am i kidding, careers are professional, no one kills a .. oh wait i killed one 4 hours ago.

So seven are dead in the first day. How about i bring the score up a little. After collecting many of the bloated leaves of the ground, i emptied them into my canteen, and the spares went into my water skin in my rucksack. Time to put the thermal chip in again, it fucked my vision up every time i put it in initially but then the blurring stops. Relatively close i could see one large blob huddled around a small blob, emitting smoke. Perfect. An idiot. I grabbed onto the branch of a climbable tree, not the ones with water, and began hopping from tree to tree as quietly as possible towards my target. Branch after branch, eventually i could see her. District 7 girl. From here i could analysis her perfectly. She had long black hair that kept falling into her eyes, as she kept flicking it out the way. A good distraction, that could be fatal for her. She was right handed, i could tell as she labored away at moving things around she used her right hand mostly. The girl was shivering, that's why she had a fire. Right i need to act now before another tribute spots it , and i have even more to worry about. My branch ended a few meters above the space in front of her. I pushed to the edge and let my feet dangle. The less fall distance, the less shockwaves going through. No need to look stylish and do a flip or summersault. I pushed off and fell a few meters and landed a couple of feet in front of her. The girls eyes filled with terror, but she had no weapon so she crawled, still lying down, away from me.

"stop now or ill cut you up so badly even your parents won't be able to recognize you". Immediately she halted and spluttered out "Oh Shit, it's you , the one who killed the career"

I smiled, this is good i'm feared by lots "Oh good so i did make an impact on you all"

She was crying now "Please, if you're going to kill me, kill me quick, don't torture me or drag it out" but as she said that i noticed there was a bulge in her right pocket that fitted the jagged shape of a hunger games knife. She was trying to trick me so she could ambush.

"Look are you thirsty i will give you some leaves in exchange for some of your coal, i have alot of water, and by the looks of it you haven't found any yet"

She began to edge towards me and i could see her fingers entwine outside her pocket ready to pull the blade out.

" Oh and if that knife leaves your pocket, i will snap your neck into 8 different pieces" Her grip loosed and her hands raised up. She stood up and began to walk towards me.

As soon as she was in arms range, i continued to speak " Actually, you tried to trick me, make me look like a fool. I don't like that, people would laugh at my memory in " i said bluntly. As soon as i finished my sentence my foot swiped out taking away her feet and she plummeted to the ground. She reached for the knife but with careful precision i kicked the hilt of the knife and it slid away as she yelped in pain, as i had also kicked her hand with alot of force. Then my foot was on her throat pushing down with a fair amount of pressure. She squirmed underneath me, so i added more pressure. Eventually she accepted the inevitable, and her eyes closed. BOOM. The cannon fired and my kill streak just hit four.

A/n End of chapter 2. Yeah, shorter than before but in either chapter 3 or 4 Leonis will have a buddy who he can confide in, and we get a little more insight into his past.

Well that foolish idiot had nothing of any value to me, except for her sleeping bag. I didn't actually need the coal i just need her closer to me so i could kill her. So eight are dead which means 16 are left standing. So for the day what should be my target. Something to achieve. How about by the end of the day i have to off killed two tributes. Sounds fair enough, unfortunately there is too much interference with the infa-red glasses during the day. So it's up to instincts, but I'm not hunter or tracker. My mentor Salvador Xopinos said where there's water, there's tributes. Unfortunately, i don't think it applies to well here seeing as the water is in leaves. So should i just go inspect every tree to hopefully find a tribute sleeping under it.

Then something peculiar happened. The ground began to shake a little. What is happening. The shaking became far more violent and a tree collapsed near me. Then it struck me, Earthquake. I began to sprint back towards the mountain where the golden horn was, but i had gone far away from it. Suddenly the path in front of me became blocked with a water tree. As it fell it made the earth quake even more vigorously, and it became hard to stand straight. In the distance i saw a tree fall, but when i looked at where it was falling there was a small twelve year old boy there. BOOM. He is a pancake now. My pace broke into a sprint as it tried to go around the water tree and i found a safe route round. A couple of trees fell near me and a breaking of branch slashed my leg leaving a small gash. Nothing serious but still inconvenient, and then ending as suddenly as it started, the ground became still. I collapsed in relief into a bush. Breathing heavily i regained my breath, and slowly i rose from the foliage. There was trees sprawled on the ground. Large amounts of mud and water around the water trees, as the leaves had exploded on contact with the shaky ground. I need to leave here before anyone comes along. My leg was fine after quick inspection, it was nothing and could not slow me down in the slightest. So i need to gather my bearings. About a mile away i could see the cornucopia, so i decided to head for that as it is a land mark. I stepped out into the foliage and into a small ring shaped clearing. I had gone far enough that there was no collapsed trees.

When i stepped into the middle of the i heard a deep and menacing series of laughter as from a equilateral triangle point, three tributes emerged from the tree line into the clearing. So this is where the trio is, but i failed to track them and they were trying to hunt me.

From the front the district 8 boy was striding towards me with his axe drawn and behind me flanking from both sides, were the district 5 pair, both brandishing knifes. This is not going to end well. Leonis think this through, think of their backgrounds. District 8, textiles, nothing to do with axes. Good he probably just grabbed it as it was sharp. District 5, power. Again nothing to do with knifes so i was in the clear for extreme training with a weapon. Like a guy named Finnick, when he got a trident, as he was a career and he was from district 4 he destroyed the rest of the competition in a matter of hours. I had my sickle, my second favorite choice. The district 8 boy's arm was shuddering meaning he couldn't hold the axe for too long. As for the district 5ers they showed no weakness or strengths. They all just slowly walked towards me, anticipated my first move. The district 8 boy let out a roar and ran at me, so my legs crouched down and i prepared for a fight. As he closed the gap he was already out of breathe, so with a quick flick with the sickle i dug it into his thy and kicked him over. At least there was one out the way as he was incapacitated. The girl was slowly sidestepping around me to flank to the right. The 5 boy had cleared the space between us and swiped quickly with the knife. I felt a sting from my shoulder but from a quick glance it was a small graze, nothing much more. The district 5 boy was about 17 and had large muscles hidden under his track suit, but he was tiring easily, which means they hadn't found water yet. I remembered that i still had the knife in my left pocket. Ready to use, but i need to keep it concealed. Sweat began to roll down my neck and fore head. His eyes trailed to my stomach so my arm made a windmill swipe with the sickle easily deflecting it. The blade got stuck in the curve, so he lashed out with his fist, but as this knocked me to the side, this was a blessing as the girl had just pounced on my prior location. They were standing next to each other and they straightened up and got ready to attack, but i was first, the knife was drawn out of my pocket and with a flick of the wrist and a full motion of my arm the blade flew out of my hand, did a few turns, and finally sunk into the district 5 girls head. A small trickle dribbled down her face, as she collapsed her counterpart turned to face her. This was my opportunity, as he gawked in horror my sickle dug into the flesh i his arm and the knife clattered to the ground. He screamed out in shock and horror, but i wasn't done. With a large amount of force my sickle, fully decapitated him. The district 8 boy vomited as blood gushed out from the district 5 boys open neck hole. The head rolled of and landed next to the bleeding out but still alive tribute. I drove my sickle into him three times and the punctured organs began to splatter blood out. It was horrible, but empowering. When I wiped the blood of my eye lids and face, I could see the district 1 girl, Valeria, giving me a sexy smirk, then she pivoted and disappeared, but I had no energy or willpower what so ever to even contemplate a pursuit and my legs buckled over, after three cannons fired. BOOM,BOOM,BOOM

End of chapter 3. So gory enough for ya. Leave review if you want MORE GORE. Also where do you think his sister is, and what is Valeria up to?

HOPE YOU ENJOY, we have a lot of free time so expect chapter 4 soon! Written by Ben Hodges and spell checked and polished by Rory White.


End file.
